


Bulletproof

by Batfink



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint has no Wife, Clint is Wreckless, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, OR IS HE, Short & Sweet, Swearing, Tony Angst, Tony worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint make a hasty escape and Tony worries about his boyfriend's apparent lack of self-preservation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof

Clint glanced at his watch as he burst out through the door onto the rooftop. Five seconds. Damn.

“One Mississippi.” He started to run across the roof top. “Two Mississippi.” He was halfway across. “Three Mississippi.” He was almost to the ledge. “Four Mississippi.” He jumped onto the ledge and launched himself off the roof. “Five Mississippi.”

There were a series of concussive booms behind him but he didn't think about that. He thought only about his impending collision with the hard metal in front of him.

The hard red and gold metal of a certain Mark 43. He crashed into Iron Man with a grunt and the metal arms immediately wrapped around him, stopped him from crashing to the ground six stories below. “Seriously, Barton.”

The way Tony was holding him meant that Clint had to look up at him. He grinned. “I do like to make an entrance, or should that be exit?”

Tony blasted them to safety, dropping Clint to his feet once they were clear, his visor sliding back. He didn't release his hold on Clint. “I seriously question your self-preservation skills.” Tony informed him.

Clint grinned at him again. “Your voice goes all growly when you're angry. Have I told you how sexy that is?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I'm not angry Clint. I'm worried for your safety.”

Clint stood up on his tiptoes so that he could lean in and press his lips to Tony's. “Baby, I'm bulletproof when I'm with you.” He murmured against Tony's lips.

Tony huffed and pushed him back. “Which is precisely my point. He rely far too much on me being there to catch you.”

Clint pouted. “Are you saying you don't want to catch me any more?”

“Fuck!” Tony grabbed Clint's arm and pulled him in for a searing kiss. “I will ALWAYS catch you.” He growled and Clint laughed breathlessly.

“So what's the point of this conversation then?” He chuckled.

Tony threw up his metal hands in despair. “I have no idea.” He huffed. “You have no consideration for your own safety.”

“Of course I do, baby.” Clint smiled moulding himself to the Mark 43. “I picked THE best person to watch my six.”

Tony stepped back. “Is that all I am to you. A safety net?”

“Wow, okay. What the hell Tony?” Clint gasped. “You know I love you. Where the hell is this coming from?”

Tony sighed and rolled back the Iron Man suit. “I worry about you Clint. What if something happens and I can't get to you in time. What if the suit breaks. What if you're somewhere I can't get to. You need to have a back-up plan!”

Clint stepped towards him. “Tony, babe. I always have a back-up plan.” He tapped his ear. This isn't my regular hearing aid. This is a comm link. Natasha or Bucky are always on the other end. I could have gotten out at ground level but Nat told me to head to the roof because you were waiting. I didn't just jump blind and hope you would be there.” He wrapped his arms around Tony and hugged him tight.

“You have Natasha and Bucky looking out for you. Why didn't you tell me that before?” He hugged Clint back.

“I thought you liked being my Knight in Shining Armour. I thought you wanted to believe you were saving me.” Clint shrugged.

Tony blushed slightly. “I do like saving you.” He smiled.

“Well then.” Clint tilted his head and looked him in the eye. “I'll keep jumping when Nat tells me and you keep catching me.”

Tony pressed his lips to Clint's. “Always.” He murmured before kissing him deeply.

“Barf.” Natasha muttered into the comm link but Clint ignored her.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Bulletproof by Paul Stanley
> 
>  
> 
> _You make me bulletproof, that's what you do_  
>  _I feel invincible when lying next to you_


End file.
